About Last Night
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Faith and Xander's tryst during


About Last Night  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@tir.com  
June 18, 2000  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the   
situation characters are in.  
  
Category:Xander/Faith  
  
Spoilers:The Zeppo  
  
Warnings:Teen Pregnancy  
  
Summary:Faith has a surprise for Xander…  
  
Rating:NC-17  
  
Distribution:Ask First.   
  
Notes:Begins a couple of days after "The Zeppo." Answer to the "You Loveable Idiot"   
Challenge.  
The Scooby Gang (including Cordy and Angel) is gathered together a few days after "The   
Zeppo." Faith comes stalking in, decks Xander and yells. "I'm pregnant you MORON!"   
  
Musts   
--Faith/Xander relationship story   
--Someone must do a spit take   
--Someone must laugh   
--Someone, NOT Xander, must freak out, Xander can freak out, just someone else too   
  
About Last Night (or) I'd Kill you if I Didn't Love You  
  
Percy West stood in front of his locker after practice, gathering his books for his study date with   
Willow. He'd have to wait while she was hanging out with her friends in the library, but it was   
okay. Willow was pretty cool, and kind of a little hotty. Well for a tutor.   
  
The front doors of Sunnydale High Schools burst open and an extremely pissed looking raven   
haired woman stormed through them, her destination was the library. Seeing her, Percy thought   
he had died and gone to heaven he stepped in her path. "Hey…"   
  
Without breaking stride, the woman pushed Percy to the ground and continued on towards the   
library. Percy watched from the floor, "Excuse me for existing."  
  
***  
  
Faith strode angrily for the library, her left hand was clenched in a white knuckled fist, the other   
shook holding a little white plastic stick. Arriving at the doors she pushed them open, the doors   
swung open so hard that when one hit the wall, the window cracked. This went unnoticed by   
Faith as the object of her anger sat with the rest of the Scooby Gang. They were all here too,   
Buffy, Giles, Willow, Oz, Cordy, even Angel. But the only one she could see through the   
blinding rage was the one standing up. "Faith, I uh…"   
  
Xander was cut off by a left cross. Xander hit the floor about five feet away holding his nose.   
She grabbed him, hauled him to his feet and smashed him on to the table.   
  
"I'M PREGNANT YOU MORON!" At hearing the words, Xander's eyes opened wide as all the   
color left his face. She heard Giles spit the tea he had been drinking out in shock, Willow began   
to stammer and stutter something about going to the bathroom, the others were silent, except for   
Cordelia who was laughing hysterically. She swung around towards the May Queen shooting her   
a look of pure death. Cordelia immediately shut her mouth and followed Oz out to talk to   
Willow.  
  
"H-h-h-h…" Faith whipped back around and stared down the cause of her "problem" as he began   
to stammer. Faith brought her fist back intent on pummeling Xander for a while. She felt an ice   
cold hand grip her wrist. She turned to see Angel standing there holding her wrist. He shook his   
head in the negative.  
  
Faith thought about pushing Angel and getting a few shots in before she had to be pulled off   
Xander. With a sigh, she surrendered and released Xander, unintentionally leaving the little   
white stick that had been Xander's death warrant on the table next to him. She then felt a hand on   
her shoulder. Turning she saw Giles and Buffy. "Faith why don't we go talk about this?" Faith   
nodded and Giles, Buffy and Faith walked into his office.  
  
Xander sat up and his eyes fell on the little white plastic stick, that cruelly mocked him with its   
little plus sign. When he had hoped more would come of his relationship with Faith, he didn't   
mean this. He heard a sigh and turned to see Angel sitting on the table next to him. "This must   
be giving you a happy Angel?"  
  
Angel gave him a surprised look, "Why would you think that?"  
  
Xander laughed without mirth, "Come on, we both know that you don't like me. To see me in   
probably the worst moment of my life has got to be getting you damned close to 'Angelus time'   
on the happiness meter."  
  
Angel laughed. "Is that what you think? Well, I have to say, seeing you squirm is pretty funny,   
but seeing you in pain isn't." He leaned in and in a whisper said, "I see the way you look at   
Faith."  
  
Xander jumped off the table, "Oh No! I see where this is going, yeah Faith, she's a Stone Cold   
Fox, given. Yeah she's got a great, if slightly odd personality, absolutely. Yeah she kind of took   
my virginity the other night, of course. Yeah it was one of the happiest moments of my life, even   
though she kicked me to the curb when she was done with me, but…" Xander crashed into a   
chair. "But I'm in love with someone who right now despises me."  
  
Angel nodded, "And it hurts. I remember when I first regained my soul. I went to Darla, see I   
still was Angelus, only with a soul, and in my own sick way, I was in love with Darla. I went to   
her hoping she'd know what to do, or at least she'd understand…"  
  
"And she didn't?"  
  
Angel chuckled, "Not by a long shot. She threatened me with a stake and kicked me out of our   
home, she called me dirty. At the time, I didn't think it was possible to feel any more pain, but   
when she was disgusted by me, it tore me up even more inside. So I know what you're going   
through, kind of. The whole, sex for procreation part, is kind of not in my area of possibility."  
  
Xander laughed, "Yeah, I guess you have your own set of sex related problems." He gaze fell on   
the woman still looking pure death at him in Giles' office. "I just wish she didn't hate me." He   
stood up and walked off to the vending machine.  
  
***  
  
Faith watched Xander leave the library, her scowl turned to a frown for a moment, then, just a   
quickly, her scowl was firmly back in place. She tried to place why her anger faltered for that   
moment, she heard a tiny voice say, "Because, you've hurt him…" She could see the hurt in his   
eyes. Why would he look at her like that, did she actually hurt his feelings? No, that's just crazy.   
Still she couldn't shake a very bad feeling.  
  
She finally started listening to Buffy and Giles, "Giles, I didn't think Slayers could get pregnant."  
  
Giles shook his head. "No Buffy, I simply said, it's never happened before that's all. Most   
Slayers don't last all that long… I mean, it's just not in the records."  
  
Both Slayers nodded solemnly at Giles' words. Buffy then turned to Faith, "So what do you want   
to do? I mean about… you know…"  
  
Faith found her gaze drifting back to the library doors. Giles then said, "I think before you make   
any decisions, it might be a good idea to talk with the other person involved in this."  
  
Faith turned back to Giles, "I'll go talk to him." She stood off the couch and left Giles office…  
  
***   
  
"… So you're mommy and I decided that night that we would have you, but put you up for   
adoption." Xander paused and looked up at Faith who was still sleeping. He turned back to her   
large stomach. Sometimes it was hard to believe that was eight months ago, but other times, it   
seems like years ago. "You see kid, your mommy and I we're so young. I'm trying to get into   
college…" Xander clenched his eyes shut. "That's not the big problem, see, I know, Aunt Joyce   
will give you a good home and love you. It just hurts… cause I love your mother, I love your   
mother, but she hates me. Why wouldn't she, I turned her life upside down. But I promise you,   
despite the problems your mother and I have, when you are born, we will love you with   
everything we have." Xander smiled, and wiped his eye. "Just between you and me kid, I'm   
going to continue to love your mommy too. Because, your mommy is the most special woman in   
all the world…"   
  
"Why didn't you ever say any of that before?" Xander froze. Xander felt her fingers tilt his chin   
upwards until he was looking at her. "Hmm?"  
  
Xander tore his eyes from Faith's, "Mostly the you hating my guts thing."  
  
Faith nodded, "I don't hate your guts. I just hate your spleen." Faith smiled, and Xander   
chuckled. "But that's not an answer. Why didn't you ever tell me that you love me?"  
  
"Cause you don't love me Faith…"  
  
"You never gave me a chance." She sat up slowly.  
  
Xander stood up and walked over to Faith's bedroom window. "I didn't think you wanted a   
chance."  
  
"Well I do."  
  
Xander turned around. "What?"  
  
"I want to love you, I DO love you. You've been here every step of the way Xander. Even   
before, you were the first one who tried to accept me." She smirked slightly, "Even if it was only   
because you wanted me." Xander chuckled and Faith continued. "I've never loved anyone   
before, I've never had anyone love me before, so I'm afraid, I'm afraid all the time when it comes   
to people. I'm afraid that you're going to hurt me."  
  
Xander crossed the room and took Faith's hands, "Believe me, I've been hurt before too. I don't   
intend on hurting you, ever. And you say I wanted you, like I don't now."  
  
Faith just frowned, "How can you want me? I'm as big as a house."  
  
Xander laughed, "You're not, you're beautiful."  
  
Faith patted the bed beside her, "You're just saying that. I'm fat."  
  
"No, I'm not. You're breathtaking, ravishing, stunning, and sexy as hell."  
  
"Really?" Xander nodded. Faith smiled before yanking him into a crushing force kiss. Xander's   
eyes snapped open, but quickly fell closed as Faith's kissing became increasingly gentle. She   
broke the kiss and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Sorry."  
  
Xander smirked before taking Faith's hand. "Don't be, I liked that a lot."  
  
Faith smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure. So how much did you hear?"  
  
Faith blushed, "Most of it. The conversation you had with Angel…"  
  
Xander nodded. They sat in silence for a while before Xander decided to find a new subject.   
"So, what do think she'll be like?"  
  
Faith put a hand to her stomach, "I think she'll have your smile…"  
  
Xander put an arm around Faith's shoulder, "Your eyes, and nose…"  
  
Faith leaned into Xander. "She'll have you sense of humor…"  
  
Xander kissed Faith's cheek, "You intelligence and passion…"  
  
Faith smiled, "She'll probably have your ability to make people like you."  
  
Xander nodded, "She'll be beautiful, intelligent, full of life, in short the perfect person."  
  
Faith smiled, "Of course, she'll be our baby." Her smile faltered. "I just wish we'd get to raise   
her…"  
  
Xander nodded, "Well we can be there for her."  
  
Faith leaned her head against Xander's chest. "What if we kept her? We move in together or   
something…"  
  
"And do what Faith? We aren't ready to take care of a little girl. Believe me, I've stayed up   
nights thinking about this, if I don't agree to sign off on the adoption. I can petition for custody,   
but we'd only be hurting her." Faith burst into tears, and Xander held her. "I know… I know…   
But hey, just because Joyce will be taking care of her, doesn't mean we can't still be her parents,   
it doesn't mean we can't still love her. We can still be the parents we should have had…"  
  
Faith pulled back, "It's not the same, because, when she's sick or crying at night, she'll go to   
Joyce, not us. It'll be Joyce, not us she'll show her little drawings to. Eventually we'll just be   
Uncle Xander and Aunt Faith and that day will kill me…" She dissolved into tears once again,   
and Xander felt his own run down his cheek as well. One moment they were happy, but the   
second they stopped to think about their child, it all fell apart. It always fell apart.  
  
They spent the next several hours discussing the child they would soon have, what she would be   
like, what she would do, how she would live… They also discussed their problems with each   
other and the situation, and what they hoped to do about it. They had eventually come to a   
decision, they would go through with the adoption, and then, they would leave Sunnydale for   
good, not being able to bear to watch another person raise their child when they couldn't.   
Eventually, Faith slipped into a tear filled sleep, and Xander held her as he fell asleep himself.  
  
--The End--  



End file.
